Just another lonely mountain
by Lady-Of-the-Moon
Summary: hey, just found this old fic i never posted.. ok.. read it.. a friend of mine helped me with it a bit too.. but yeah.. mm.. about draco's life seen from his point of view


I Was Just Another Lonely Mountain  
  
It was already dusk, the sun had steadily made it's way down to where the skies met those forgotten lonely mountains, shinning a pale mixture of colours, blurring the line of dark and light. Lonely mountains, for they were there, with only themselves and no other. They resembled me, in a way; I might be always surrounded by people but, never the same kind as me. Never someone I could trust.  
  
Never someone that believed could trust me.  
  
Anyway, I was walking, once again alone, through those strange mountains I knew so well, I was thinking, as always, but at the same time, my thoughts were unusual. The usual unusual thoughts, the ones I hated the most.  
  
I would, under normal circumstances walk to that place to think about troubles, things that bothered me, my future, be it far or frightenly near. I'd think about my father, how I hated and loved him so much, I hated his choices, his death-eater being, but, really no one knew him like I did. The way I hated his actions, his blindness for Voldemort, the way it hurt to know that love and hate could be together in one..He had been there for me when I though the whole world would turn their backs, that, was one thing he managed to do, even though his father hadn't done it, which was why I thought he joined Voldemort.  
  
I really did hate the way he though I should follow on his footsteps, but I knew I couldn't say no. I couldn't fail him, let him down on all he had been for me. But this would later be explained to me, by the one who I stopped calling an enemy that day. The one I loved, I should destroy.  
  
"Draco! Draco! come home now, dinner is almost ready and your father is to arrive any moment now." The empty blue package turned into a floating mass of burning green flames, flickering before my eyes, as soon as my mother's voice had finished yelling, beckoning me to go back, warning me it was time to pretend I was in line. I was in line, but my mind had passed this line for a long time, blurred it, much like the setting sun and the darkness. He was back now, or he would be back at any minute. And so was the night. The darkness of the night.  
  
Gloomily, my light stride made it's way back to the house that now, after sixteen years had passed, I still felt unable to call home. It was only home to fears, rules and lies, not any other thing a normal home would posses. In my tongue, it was 'the Manor', the house. I guess it had once possessed love, but it was gone and obviously, wouldn't be even half the much love there was at the Weasley's. I often would rage at the red heads, but only because I was jealous, the Weasley's, although poor and toyed with survived every year with growing love. It was painfully funny the way they could love their poor ugly house, while I felt nothing for that rich Manor. Even Potter had love, without his parents he still managed to get more love than me. He had friends, real friends, and now, he had even more love, a love he had from me, and I probably would never get back from him. Yes, that day, Potter was in my mind, and as I walked back home I shoved him out of my fantasies, but I knew his absence in me would only last until night time. At night he'd come back, and pleasantly haunt me, images that for me would never be, after all, nothing good ever happened to Draco Malfoy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun, already long fallen from the noon, was shinning in a windy sky. The pent waters spread out into a long oval lake, pale Nen Hithoel, fenced by steep grey hills whose sides were clad with trees, cold, gleaming in the sunlight.  
  
So familiar.  
  
He closed the book, putting it aside, after carefully marking the page he was in. He then shifted his sitting position, and laid down on the comfort of the soft satin bed sheets, the warmth of the cushions, in his stomach the pleasant feel of fullness. As soon as he did that, the magical light of the chamber started to dim, till it could no longer be called a source of light. A soft knock was heard on the oaken door, and he turned from observing the moon to look at the door. His mother, Narcissa, came in. The moonlight shone and twinkled on her silvery blonde hair, the long silken gown she wore sweeping over the floor as she walked through the room to sit on the window sill. Her thin body could now be seen cut against the moonlight. She looked like an angel, as her already shiny hair reflected the pale moonlight. A beautiful angel he had for a mother.  
  
"Tired, mon amour?" Her voice sang, like heaven's bells. He stayed for a moment contemplating it, before answering her.  
  
"Oui, mama. Je suis fatigue.." And it was true, he was really tired. Tired of having to endure his father. The days had started to seem tiresome when he came back, him having to pretend to be back home. She was the only thing that made him survive, the only person that he knew he could trust. A dream, his mother was. An Angel standing on the slope of the Lonely Mountain surrounded by the darkness of the eerie forest.  
  
"Draco, dear, I could tell you got nervous when your father mentioned your initiation as Death Eater," she started, looking in his direction through the darkness. Her eyes caught the moonlight, shone emerald before being covered by the darkness again. That brief moment in which it had shown was enough for him to see concern in them.  
  
"Don't worry, mama. I'm fine," I lied hesitatingly. It had some trace of reality in it. I was always fine when near her.  
  
"Draco dear, I know you worry. But it will be alright in the end, I know times have been hard for you.." And sensing I didn't want to talk about it she continued "Come on now, there are some cookies down stairs and we can have some fresh milk to go with them, huh, what about it dearie, are you coming?" And after looking back and smiling at me once more she made her way out the door, springing lightly down the marble steps of the stairs.  
  
"I'm coming mama" and I followed her, as I had done many other times in the past. We'd meet at the kitchen downstairs for a mid-night snack almost every night, it was our secret, one of our secrets, no one knew about it, we'd even clean the dishes so the house elves didn't know.  
  
As we got downstairs, she opened the kitchen door, and we walked in silently. She cast a silencing charm on the room so that we could relax and made her way towards the black marble counter. Laying there, arranged on a brown hay basket, were the small chocolate cookies she baked. She had taught me the recipe when I was 10 and we had kept it a secret together, our own cookies, we called them "love secrets" for she had told me the recipe had been her great-great grandmother's, Belina. And Belina had married a cruel man that would hit her and she had a secret affair with a mariner whom she dearly and truly loved, she would send her lover the biscuits so that he knew she was alright, inside each biscuit was a message only he could hear. It was like that with us too, me and mum, at tea time, we'd send each other messages that would often explain the sudden bursts of cheerful laughter or the comforting looks, but I had a feeling she didn't need biscuits to know how I felt.  
We had improved the recipe really, we could send feelings and ideas. She was also teaching me how to cast the message spell on the cookie wandless that night. "Conectare Coracion" "Yes Draco, more feel to it though, it's still weak.. and remember intonation" and then said the incantation herself, her lovely voice covering the silence with a gentle mantle "Conectare Coracion, there, you try it" "Conectare Coracion, and my biscuit glowed of slight gold before turning back to it's usual chocolate brown, " there, I think I did it, take it" I said handing her the small treat " can you hear me say it" Her eyes turned mysteriously sad.. as she said "I love you too my son, oh I love you more than the world itself, more than love and life I love you, Draco Malfoy, my dear precious gift, I love you." I don't know why, I felt sad too, I hugged her seeking to give and receive comfort and I received more, I truly received a spark of love through the embrace, something that had never happened before, sure I'd known she loved me, but now I felt it.  
  
*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
